Sorrow
by marly.looks.like.a.lady
Summary: Everyone in Roxas' life has left him for one reason or another. Can everyone's favourite red-head help him to trust and eventually love others again? -New & Improved version of Family Portrait!- Spoilers for 358/2 Days, as well as foul language and lemon!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is .like. which is EpIc-AnImE-gUrL-97's new account! CONGRATS ON FINDING ME!

**Diz-claimer: **I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts! If I did there would be no need for fanfiction! I do however own an Axel and a Demyx plush doll!~

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas Age 5:<strong>

_It was never this bad, it never hurt this much. Why do you hurt me mummy? Was I being bad? Are the things you say to me true? Is everything I know a lie? Is everything you are to me a lie? But, So-So and Xi they never get hurt by you. You don't hate them, so why do you hate me? Why do you beat me and strangle me and make me cry? Why do you only do it when nobody is around? What are the scars on your arms mummy? What are the needles I found in your bathroom? Why are your eyes red? Stop mummy! STOP!_

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas Age 7:<strong>

_I'm sorry mum, I had to. I still love you and I didn't want to lose you. You were everything to me, but dad said that I had to think of Sora and Xion. I don't want you to hurt them the way you hurt me I wouldn't be able to bear it, so mum I had to. I had to get up there and show those people what you did to me. I will have scars on my body forever. Does that make you happy? It doesn't make me happy and it makes your other children cry. You hurt me mum, but you also hurt them. I had to make sure that you were locked away. _

_It's been half a year since I was in that courthouse. Are you okay wherever you are? I still love you mum, but I love Sora and Xion more. Dad got a letter today; did you know that you're parents want custody of the three of us? I bet that you do. I bet that you asked them to. Why do you continue to hurt us mum? Do you hate me that much?_

_I hate courthouses and it's your entire fault. It's not fair that grandma and grandpa did that to us! Dad couldn't even fight it. They wouldn't let him. Can you believe that? They're splitting us up. So I hope that wherever you are, you're happy knowing that my four year old sister won't remember her big brothers. Grandma and Grandpa took Xion! Why did they take her from us? She held us all together! She was mine and Sora's shinning angel, her smile cheered us up. But now thanks to you she is gone! FOREVER! _

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas Age 13:<strong>

_I'm sick of this. It's been six years and still no word from Grandma and Grandpa or Xion. Does she remember me? I honestly don't know. Sora's found some happiness though; he's dating a boy named Riku. He lives next door with his brother's, he's really nice but he's moving away soon. Sora doesn't like that idea and wishes he could go with him. I can't really blame him, Twilight Town is so boring. We started High School this year, but we got into different schools. Sora is attending Oathkeeper Academy whilst I attend Oblivion High. I guess Sora got the brains._

_Does someone out there hate me? Sora is gone! Dad came home after drinking and he got pissed at Riku. Riku, being Riku fought back and then Sora tried to step in. Dad, h-he threw Sora down the _**stairs**_. Almost like he was nothing, I didn't think so I threw my book at his head and he just passed out. Sora ran to our room and came back with two cases and two duffel bags while Riku made a phone call. He wanted me to leave with him; he said it would be like you mum. I said no though, I knew that I had to stay. To make sure that dad was okay. _

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas Age 16:<strong>

_I miss him. I miss Sora so much. It still hurts, every single day. I can feel myself fading away piece by piece. I don't want this anymore! I want my mother, I want my sister, but most of all I need my twin brother. I can't feel whole without him being here, standing beside me telling me that everything is okay. I haven't seen Sora since that day, not once. I need to feel whole again. I have to get better. It hurts mum, it hurts so bad._

_I was cleaning out the attic the other day and you'll never guess what I found up there. I found a framed picture of all of us: you, dad, Sora, Xion and I all of us were smiling or laughing. Do you want to the funny thing about it? The date on the back of the frame is the day before __**that**__ incident. Don't you think it's funny? I know I do…_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day (17):<strong>

I pull my skull candy's out of my ears and crack my neck, ( I have got to stop lying in such weird positions.) I look up at the digital clock on my bedside table and blink, there is no way it's five in the afternoon. I get up and stretch my back before walking downstairs. Halfway down I hear the sound of crashing glass.

"DAD?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, tell em what you think. Did I stray too far from the original prologue or is this okay? Let me know! Review are to me like Kingdom Hearts is to Xemnas! So R&R my pretties!


	2. Innocence

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Chapter One – Innocence –

*~*Roxas*~*

"Sir, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now." I look up to see a petite, brunette nurse standing in the doorway. I nod and lean down to whisper into my father's ear. He nods and smiles at me as I pick up my messenger bag off of the floor and exit the room.

My name is Roxas Hikari; I'm a 16 year old sophomore at Oblivion High. My dad was diagnosed with Lymphocytic Leukaemia late last year. That's why every day for the past semester I've been coming to the hospital after school.

I step outside the hospital doors and spot a familiar car, I step forward toward the curb and open the passenger door of the sleek, black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Hey Rox" The cheerful voice next to me says as I click in my seatbelt, I look up at shining malachite eyes before smiling,

"Hey Ax" he smiles warmly at me before beginning the drive back to my place. It's silent in the car, but it's not an awkward silence it's just soothing. Although Axel's presence is always soothing, it has been since we were kids Axel was always there for me when I needed him, if Seifer beat me up Axel would kick his ass for it. When we entered High School and I got teased for being gay, Axel stood up for me. I still remember that day, he was amazing….

"_Go crawl back into the hole you came from you fag!" I listened to those words as I curled up in a ball in the middle of the corridor as the older boys began to kick my ribs and chest in! _

"_Why won't you fight back fag!" I ignore the comment as an even sharper pain is felt in my side, I think he broke my rib. I can faintly hear hurried footsteps coming toward us from one of the other corridors;_

"_ROXAS! Roxas where are you?" It's Axel's voice, the boys stop suddenly as Axel rounds the corner and comes straight up to one of the boys and smashes his head into the locker behind him._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing!" The boy looks as if he's going to cry, Axel's grip must be painful to him,_

"_w-we were just roughing up this little fag, showing him who's boss and that he's not welcome…" he trails off as Axel pulls his fist back and punches the guy square in the jaw, a sickening crunch could be heard._

"_what, so just because you're a junior and you don't approve his being gay you think that gives you the right to beat him into the ground! You fucking disgust me you ass! Now get out of here before I do something other than dislocate your jaw!" With that the boy fled just as his friends had when Axel showed up. Axel slowly made his way over to me and crouched down, he carefully removed my arms from my left side and picked me up bridal style to carry me to the office._

"_You okay, Sunshine?"_

I chuckle at the memory of my old nickname, I can't remember how I got the nickname but since we were kids Axel has called me sunshine. I vaguely remember my father calling me that exact same name after Sora left, maybe that's where Axel got it from, I don't really know.

Axel glances over at me as we pull into my driveway; I open the door and get out of the car as he copies doing the same thing on the other side.

"Hey, do you want me to stay the night?" I nod slightly before walking up the porch steps and unlocking the door, I make my way upstairs as Axel shuts the door and slides the deadbolt across. I walk into my room and shuffle around in my dresser before I pull out Axel's pyjamas and toss them to him, we always keep spare clothes at each other's houses in case we stay over unexpectedly. I turn away from him as I get changed and then climb under the covers of my double bed, Axel gets in on the other side and pulls me against him. If only he knew what this meant to me, how much it meant to me. But there's just one problem, Axel has a girlfriend; he's straight.

* * *

><p>*~*Axel*~*<p>

I breathe in the scent of Roxas against me as his breathing evens out and sleep slowly takes its hold on him, he's so fragile and so innocent in just this one moment. If only he knew that Larxene means nothing to me, that I've held back for six years, that I've loved him for six years. But I could never tell him any of this he's my best friend and that's all he'll ever see me as, I guess I'll just have to make the best of moments like this…

I feel something-no someone, stirring against my side and cuddling into it. I open my eyes and let out a soft, breathy laugh Roxas is so adorable when he's asleep, cuddled against my side with his buried in my shoulder but unfortunately I have to wake him because we have school today. I bring my arm around and run it through his silky, honey-blonde hair.

"Sunshine, you gotta wake up. We've gotta go to school Rox." He stirs against me once more before opening his beautiful cerulean orbs.

"Morning," he whispers his voice croaky from sleep, I smile down at him before disentangling myself and grabbing my clothes off of the dresser and walking into the bathroom to get dressed. When I emerge I can't find Roxas so I walk down into the kitchen –my second guess and of course there he is making breakfast like a good little wifey. When he finishes up we eat in silence before getting into my car and heading off to school, once we arrive I walk with Roxas to his locker and then to mine, we go our separate ways to get to our first period classes. As usual Demyx-my best friend other than Roxas- and Larxene are waiting for me outside, the only thing that's off is the expression on Larxene's face its actually serious.

"Dem could you give Ax and I a moment alone." The mulleted blonde nods his head before walking off, all the while whistling.

"Ax, the past few months have been great and all but I don't think that you're what I really want in a guy, so I don't think our relationship is going to work but we can go back to being friends, right?" It takes me a while to realise her words before I slowly nod in agreement, she hugs me and pats me on the shoulder.

"Goodbye Axel." She whispers in my ear before walking away, just as she turns the corner I see Demyx come back into view.

"Hey buddy, why so quiet and not smiley?" he asks with his usual goofy grin on his face,

"Larx and I are over Dem, come on let's get to class." I put on a smile and head into ancient history, once the class actually gets under way I zone out until I feel a tap on my hand and look down to see a piece of paper, I look up at Dem and he mouths 'just read it'. I open it up to see in Demyx's barely legible scrawl, 'I'm taking you out with me tonight. =]' I just nod back in reply, knowing I won't win that argument.

Once the final bell rings signalling the end of school and the end of the week I pack up my stuff and head to Roxas' locker,

"hey Rox, wanna come back to mine for a round of halo?" he smiles and shakes his head,

"sorry Ax, Dem already told me he's taking you out and I have to work tonight but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I just nod my head as he starts to head home.

"Ax, c'mon you're cars over here doofus!" I hear Dem calling to me from where my car's parked.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Dem," I sigh as I reach the car and climb in.

"Okay where to?" Dem grins at me before slowly answering,

"we've got a few hours to kill because you're coming to _Marly's _with me." I sigh as I drive over to Demyx's, great he's taking me to the only bisexual bar in town. This is going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>*~*Roxas*~*<p>

I fucking hate this job! But I get good money so I guess it's not all bad, but honestly the next person to grab my ass is doing to get stabbed with a butter knife.

"Roxy!" I hear my stage name being called by the owner and manager, Marluxia.

"What is it mama?" He smiles down at me,

"You're our entertainment for tonight, Ven called in sick." I nod and look down at my shoes as I walk toward the dancers' dressing room. This is going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait on the update and the incredibly sucky chapter. But I have good news Sorrow should be updated roughly every 2-3 days from now on due to my being on school holidays. Please R&R tell me what you think! :D**


	3. But It's Better If You Do

**DISCLAIMER: **Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill.

Chapter Two – But It's Better If You Do –

* * *

><p>*~*Roxas*~*<p>

I make my way over to my dressing room, man I haven't had to do this in a while.

"Marly! What's the number?" I hear the pink haired man enter the room and sigh,

"It's 'everything I'm not', you will be performing with Kairi and Naminé and because I'm pretty sure you've forgotten you have to wear the black mini-skirt and white halter with the violet suspenders hanging off the skirt. If you have trouble with the extensions ask the girls, you have fifteen minutes Roxy." I sigh and walk over to the rack of clothing and pick the outfit out, waiting for the man to leave. I hear a rustling sound in the corner where all the shoes are and look over to see Marly standing there with a pair of violet six-inch stilettos.

"By the way Roxy, I'm still selling you tonight so where these and remember, think legal." I roll my eyes and push the man out of my dressing room before shrugging out of my street clothes and pulling on the tight, way too short mini-skirt (thank god I wear black briefs to work or I would've had a problem) before pulling the halter over my head and tying it around my neck. I move over to the vanity and sit in front of the mirror, applying eyeliner and a smoky amethyst eye shadow along with a little bit of gloss to my lips before applying the long hair extensions my hair. There's a knock at my door and a gruff voice from behind it,

"You need to go back stage now." I smile and open the door before smiling up the tall red-headed bartender.

"Do I look fuckable Reno?" I ask, twirling in a little circle, the elder man just looks away and nods before walking back toward the bar; I laugh and make my way to the backstage door. It may seem cruel but teasing Reno is so much fun, maybe because he looks like Axel or maybe because it's the only time I get to see him hot and bothered, either way it was always fun. I enter the small backstage area of the club and immediately spot two girls; one red headed and one blonde; they're both wearing outfits similar to my own except with a white skirt and black shirt as well as having hot pink suspenders and heels.

"Roxy! Oh My God, you will not believe who we just saw in the front row!" I raise an eyebrow at the blonde girl as she says that, who the hell could she and Kairi possibly know that could get into the club let alone show up. I watch as the redhead places a hand over her sister's mouth.

"Naminé, I'm sure that Roxas will see for himself and maybe it's best if he doesn't, got it?" Naminé just rolls her eyes and pulls her sisters hand away before looking up at the clock,

"crap Roxy, you've got to get into to position the curtains about to go up." I sigh and walk to the centre of the curtain, what the hell are those two on about? Oh well, it's show time…

* * *

><p>*~*Axel*~*<p>

I sigh and slouch down in my seat, right in front of the stage we were here not only five minutes and Dem just up and left, I mean I know he works here but seriously what's with that and to top it off he's been gone nearly an hour. I watch as most of the other patrons make their way to the seats in front of the stage as I hear an announcer,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry for the short notice but our star tonight Ven is currently absent but in his place we have an old favourite. Roxy!" I'm deafened by all of the shouts and cat calls from the audience; I guess this Roxy's pretty popular. Might as well enjoy the show, I watch as the curtain slowly rises, leaving a lone spotlight in the centre of the stage as I hear a familiar beat come through the speakers I stare in awe as a figure steps into the spotlight and looks up, those eyes, no it can't be…

* * *

><p>*~*Roxas*~*<p>

I take a breath and steady myself before looking out at the crowd and beginning the routine and the song, the girls close behind me.

_Oh no  
>Don't go changing<br>That's what you told me from the start_

"_I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" I laughed at the boy in front of me with the flaming red hair and lucid jade green eyes. _

"_I'm Roxas, R-O-X-A-S, got that memorized?" We both laugh at my use of the other boys catchphrase._

"_Cute Roxas, stay that way."_

_Thought you where something different  
>That's when it all just fell apart<em>

I smile out at the crowd as I sing, remember all of the times I was with Axel, every time I perform this song, it's almost like I'm performing for him. Because in a way, I think I can relate to the lyrics, being in love with someone but they want someone else, a girl to be exact.

_Like you're so perfect  
>And I can't measure up<br>Well I'm not perfect  
>Just all messed up<em>

"_What's wrong with me, Nam?" I asked as I sobbed into the blonde girls arms, she pulled me tighter towards her, stroking my hair._

"_There's nothing wrong with you Rox." I looked up at her eyes, so similar to my own,_

"_then why does he want Larxene? Is she perfect to him or am I just too much of a mess?" Naminé shook her head at this,_

"_Roxas, you may have your problems but so does my brother and honestly I don't know why he's with her, I'm sorry Rox."_

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
>But now I see<br>I don't wanna pretend  
>So this is the end of you and me<em>

I start really getting into the routine as I hit the chorus, strutting around and owning that stage but I still can't help but feel like crying while I'm doing this, because the only person who would understand is Axel, but he doesn't care, he's got Larxene.

_Cause the girl that you want  
>She was tearing us apart<br>Cause she's everything  
>Everything I'm not<em>

"_Hey Rox! Wait up!" I sighed and quickened my pace as I kept walking away from Axel, I heard the footfalls getting closer to me and I feel a hand grab my arm,_

"_Rox, hey why are you walking away from me?" I looked up at him, I guess I really can never stay mad at him, even if I had to find out from his sister that he was dating someone._

"_Why didn't you tell me Ax?" I asked as I looked away from him, I heard a soft "oh" from him and when I looked back up I saw, regret, guilt and I think it was longing in those jade eyes._

* * *

><p>*~*Axel*~*<p>

I stare in awe as I watch Roxy, no _Roxas_ strut around like he owns that stage and oh boy does own it. If only he knew how he much he means to me, if only he knew how badly I wanted him to be mine, but he'll never see me that way. He will never see me as more than a friend, I accepted that a long time ago but hey, a guy can dream can't he?

I watch as Roxas comes back to the centre of the stage for the final chorus, once he's finished the cheers are almost deafening, I watch as he smirks down at the crowd as the lights go up, he looks me dead in the eye and then I guess he saw that it was me or something because all of a sudden he just dropped his mic and ran like a bat out of hell.

What. The. Fuck?

* * *

><p>*~*Roxas*~*<p>

I feel as though I'm about to cry as I run through the winding corridors and down to my dressing room, I run over to the window and climb up the fire escape, I know that I've always wanted him to hear me sing that song but, not here and not like this! I feel a few of the tears fall as I hear someone coming up the fire escape,

"Kairi! I found him!" Naminé slowly makes her way over to me before sitting next to me, I guess it's a family thing that all three of the Kasai siblings are so comforting to me, either that or I'm just easily consoled.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" I hear Kairi ask as she comes over and sits in front of Nami and me, I just shake my head as the tears fall freely.

"Sometimes I wish I smoked so I could slip away outside and cry and no one would realise." **(1) **

"Rox, come on, talk to us please?" I look at Nami and she smiles at me,

"you guys know why I sing that song right?" they both nod "and you both knew that your brother was in the crowd, I guess I'm just scared, scared that he might work out why I sing that song, I wanted him to work things out his own but not like this. He has Larxene anyway, so I know that it'll never be reciprocated, he's straight for god's sake!"

"Sunshine?" the three of us jump as we hear a masculine voice down at the window, I look down, directly into Axel's eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I know I said 2-3 days but I forgot that it was Christmas and I've had to work lately but either way here's chapter 2! *does little dance*

**(1): **Anyone who can recognise this quote is allowed to chose which chapter Xion shows up in, the only condition it must be after chapter 4. The lines not that hard if you watch HBO.


	4. My Fist, Your Mouth, Her Scars

**DISCLAIMER: **it's called Disclaimer for a reason...

**A/N:** Okay, Author's notes at the top today, cause its important. It's also the reason this chapter is so short. Before the next chapter can be finished I need you all, yes you the one staring at a brightly lit screen reading this, to vote on my **POLL**I honestly need your guys help, since I forgot that I'm just a vampire nerd and am now spoiling soemone's fun. It was a Sookie Stackhouse quote from TRUE BLOOD season 1. Anyway, answer the poll and sorry the chapters short it's just Axel's tiny mind. XD R&R!~

Chapter Three – My fist, your mouth, her scars –

* * *

><p>*~*Axel*~*<p>

"Sunshine, was all of that true?" I ask as I look up at Roxas, I hate to say this but he's so beautiful when he cries and yet so heartbreaking at the same time. I feel my heart leap into my throat as I watch the small boy nod his head slightly before looking up at me,

"forget it" he mutters before getting up but I push on his shoulders and force him to sit back down.

"Why would you keep something like that from me? I'm your best friend why didn't you ever tell me? And what about your job, huh? Dem at least told me he started working here, not just a 'oh Axel, I can't hang out with you because I got a new job and have to work bizarre hours all the time' yeah, real nice of you Rox although speaking of Dem, he left as soon as we got here and that was like an hour and a half ago…" I trail off but notice Roxas' eyes as they fly wide open when I say about Demyx.

"Wait, he's been gone an hour and a half?" He asks no nervousness present in his voice just panic, so I nod my head and watch as he gets up again, I try and force him down but he ducks under my arm makes a bee-line back to his dressing room, not getting changed out of the dancers outfit, just pulling on a black fur-lined coat and running out the door. I chase after him and see him speak to Marluxia before taking off again, what the bloody hell is going on? I run over to my cousin Reno, who's currently manning the bar,

"Reno, do you know where Roxas was going?" I ask him, my voice panicked and frantic,

"chill dude, he's just checking on Dem wherever he is."

"Reno, I need you to tell me where he was going." Reno, just shakes his head and sighs,

"he's going to the Destiny Keys hotel, he should be in room 138 by the time you get there, Axel what's going on?" I don't answer and just run out the doors, he's only a few blocks from here. I don't understand why I'm doing this but for some reason I have a very bad feeling about all of this. As I reach the hotel I see a dirty-blonde teen running out the front door.

"Demyx?" I ask, completely bewildered.

"Ax, holy crap. You have to help him you have to help Roxas. I knew there was something wrong when Marly said a 'blindfold' client but I didn't think it was one of the banned guys and I take he didn't know either but Ax, you've got to help Roxas. He's that guys favourite and he pretty much just gave himself to the guy to help me. Axel you have to do something!" I grab my phone out and dial a number I never thought I would be dialling at ten o'clock at night.

"Zex, I need you to come the Destiny Keys hotel and pick up Demmy. Please, Zex."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Can you stay with him?"

"Yes, but only for a little while." I answer before hearing the tone signalling that Zexion hung up.

"Axel? What are you gonna do?" I sigh as I sit down on the pavement with Demyx, to be honest I don't have a plan, I just know that I have to get Roxas out. If this guy is bad enough to be banned from Marly's than clearly he's not your average everyday normal guy. Reno's told me a fair amount about the place since he started and honestly, to be banned you pretty much have to leave someone on the brink of death. So yeah, I'm worried about what might happen if Zexion doesn't hurry up and get here soon.

"Dem, Axel. Are you guys okay?" I hear Zexion's voice call as he approaches. I nod and get up before helping Dem get up himself.

"Ax, be careful." I nod at Demyx before opening the door and making my way up the stairs, elevators are too slow anyway. Roxas, you better be okay…


	5. Best of Me

**DISCLAIMR: It's called Fanfiction clearly I don't own it...**

Chapter Four – Best of Me –

*~* Roxas *~*

I lock the door of the bathroom behind me, hoping and praying that the guy passes out soon. I cry as I hear the pounding on the door once again,

"come out little slut, why won't you play with me?" I shiver and curl up in a ball I knew there was something wrong when Marly was worried but why did it have to be him? Why? I just don't get it, does fate really hate me that much? But I couldn't leave Demy here, it wouldn't have been right. Why can't I go out there? I've done it before, so why not now?

"_Sunshine, was all of that true?" _

That's why, Axel. I'm tainted and broken and I am so sorry for this.

"_I love you Sunshine, you know that right?" _

He never meant that, not in the way that I wanted him to. I wish that I could tell him to his face everything, how I feel about him, how I wish that every client was him, how tainted I feel every time he holds me while I'm crying.

"_I'd never lie to you, Rox."_

All I would do is break his heart and hurt him, but I don't have to worry about that do I?

"_He looks so happy with her."_

Why didn't you choose me? Why did you always see someone else even when I was right in front of you? Why did you choose her of all people? The savage nymph, you can be happy with her I guess. It's not like you'll ever speak to me again after tonight. Even if you do you won't have long.

I open the door a fraction and see a form passed out on the bed in the middle of the room, yes. Maybe now I can go. I pause as I hear a loud bang and the figure stirs,

"Roxas!" I look up and see Axel standing in the doorway, before looking over and seeing that _he's _gone from the bed, oh no.

"Axel, get out of here right now!"

"But Rox, it's not safe for you to be here." I look at him, I'm so sorry Axel…

"Axel, you have to leave. I'm sorry okay but leave now before he-" I'm cut short as I feel someone press against me from behind, shit! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening not now not while Axel's still here! Why did he wake up?

"Oi! Who the bloody hell do you think you are you fucking jackass? You can't just come waltzing in here trying to steal away the little slut! No sir-ee! He's all mine you hear mine! All, mine!" at those words I feel him press himself harder against me and bring his arm up to wrap around my throat, I feel hot tears starting to fall. I was fine with this happening but not now, not in front of Axel. I can't let him see how tainted I truly am, I can't let him watch this happen. I do a quick scan of the room, Axel's in the doorway and I'm near the bed, that's only about six feet separating us. If I can get out of his grip somehow then maybe, just maybe I can make it to Axel in time and get downstairs. No, that won't work there's a higher probability that Axel could get hurt but I have to try something!

I slowly turn in the painful grip, slowly so that he thinks that I'm not going to try anything. I lean up and brush my lips along his neck and up his jaw line, feeling his grip relax. I only have a few seconds so I swiftly knee him in the stomach and run for the door, all the while grabbing Axel's hand and dragging him down the stairs of hotel. Thank God that Marly always books the first floor! We dart out the front doors of the hotel and continue on down the darkened, quiet street. I look behind us and immediately regret it, because there he is chasing after us. I push my legs to go faster and feel Axel doing the same, if we can at least make it to the front of the club (I can see it in the distance, yet it's not too far away) then we'll be safe, Rude's working out the front tonight. I feel the back of my jacket being grabbed and my hand falls out of Axel's, I know I should yell but I don't make a sound. I feel myself being dragged behind a wall, but just before we disappear out of view Axel looks up and sees me.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun fucking you, little slut." I look down at the ground as I'm forced against the brick wall, oh god, oh god, oh mother fucking god. I hear the sound of a belt being undone and hitting the ground, jeans following suit almost straight after I feel the tears staining my cheeks once more as the flimsy material of my skirt is hiked up, my briefs being pulled down to expose me to the world as he turns me around to face the wall, forcing my head into the cold, unforgiving surface a little too hard. I feel myself fading away from consciousness, waiting for the pain of the penetration but before it comes I fade away completely, the last thing I hear before that blissful darkness is my name, my name coming from the most beautiful, perfect voice on the planet;

"Roxas!" and then I fade into the blackness…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating, I have had this finished for a while but school has been quite hectic. Sorry guys hopefully the next chapter will be up alot quicker for you! R&R guys!~**


	6. In Pieces

**DISCLAIMER: _I'm pretty sure that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I didn't you wouldn't be reading this._**

Chapter Five – In Pieces –

*~*Axel*~*

I feel tears sting my eyes as I sprint back down the road and turn into a seemingly empty alleyway, until I catch a glimpse of honey-blond right at the end. I continue running and grab the guy with silver hair, he tries to turn as I grab his head and slam it into the wall next to Roxas'. He looks up at me and quickly slips out from behind the guy.

"Go!" I shout at him as I watch him turn and run toward the mouth of the alleyway, but am caught off guard when the guy turns around and connects his fist with my jaw, so he wants a fight? I'll give him a bloody great one. I step back just as the guy send a right hook flying straight toward my jaw, man that could've hurt had it connected. I grab the guy's coat and slam him into the wall of the alleyway before bringing my knee up into his gut. He chokes out in surprise as bring a fist to his solar plexus, then winding being knocked right out of him. He slides to the ground and I bring my leg up before swinging it down onto the back of his head, just for good measure. I check just to make sure he's unconscious before heading back out of the alley and down back toward the club, I see Reno standing out the front, leaning against the side of the building.

"Don't you have a bar to tend?" I ask casually as I walk up to the man, he just smirks and shrugs,  
>"Roxas sent me out here to go and help you, but I knew you could handle yourself, which reminds you should get your ass back inside so that he knows you're ok and also so that you can take him home, Marly's giving him and Demyx a week off as compensation for this little…incident." I nod at him and head inside, finding Roxas sitting in a plush armchair in the back corner of the bar. He looks up and smiles a sad smile at me before getting up and making his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I return the gesture as he mumbles something into my shirt. I lift his chin and smile at him,<br>"I'm pretty sure it's time to take you home sunshine." He looks up and smiles a genuine, but slightly tired smile before nodding. I just noticed that he'd changed out of the dancer's outfit and back into his regular clothes, extensions and make up taken away; he looked much more like my Roxas now.

I watch as the small boy scurries around his room, handing me a pair of pyjama pants I forget I'd left here, before making his way to the bathroom to change. Why hasn't he said a word to me since the fight? I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts before shrugging out of my shirt and changing into the new pants. I fold my clothes and place them on top of the hamper next to Roxas' desk before sitting on his bed to wait for him.

* * *

><p>*~*Roxas*~*<p>

I hurry into the bathroom after handing Axel his clothes. I feel bad for not talking to him, but I'm worried he's going to bring up what happened on the fire escape. The conversation replays over and over in my head as I turn on the hot water.  
><em>"I guess I'm just scared, scared that he might work out why I sing that song, I wanted him to work things out his own but not like this. He has Larxene anyway, so I know that it'll never be reciprocated, he's straight for god's sake!"<br>_Why was I so stupid? I knew there was a possibility he'd find me, why did I have to open my mouth? I lean my head against the shower wall as the water runs down my back, soothing and massaging my aching muscles. I step out of the shower and dry off, changing into soft, flannel pyjama pants with a black and white chequered pattern on them before padding down the hall back to my room.

I push my door open and see Axel sitting on my bed, waiting patiently.  
>"Roxy, we need to talk." He states, a very serious expression on his face. I nod and look down at my feet, bracing myself for the anger and the rejection and yet it doesn't come, I look up and Axel is still sitting there silently,<br>"Roxas, I need to know, what you said up on the fire escape at Marluxia's while you were talking to Nami and Kai, did you mean it?" I watch as different emotions flicker across his face, pain, regret, longing, sadness and dare I say it, hope? I just watch his face before nodding and finally I find my voice to answer him, all the while looking down at my feet,  
>"Of course it was true Axel, I've liked you since Middle School and loved you since you saved me in High School. I know that right now, in this moment you probably think that I'm disgusting for crushing on my best-friend and you have every right to be. I'm sorry for doing this, and I'm sorry you're straight and mostly I'm just sorry for never telling you anything, I really am, sorry." I finally look up at Axel and see the most beautiful and breathtaking smile on his face, I look at him confused, why is he smiling? Why isn't he yelling at me telling me he hates me?<p>

I gasp as my thoughts are broken by a pair of soft lips pressing themselves against my own, I pull away and look at Axel, laughing as Axel just stands there grinning like an idiot,  
>"Rox, you have absolutely no idea how long I have waited for you to tell me that." I stare, wide eyed at Axel. Did he seriously just say that?<p>

* * *

><p>*~*Axel*~*<p>

I have no time to react as I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left cheek. Did Roxas really just slap me, I look down at the boy who is now glaring at me,  
>"Rox? Did I do something wrong?" I ask, not sure whether or not I should back off, I mean, he confessed, of course I was going to kiss him!<br>"Did you do something wrong? You said you "waited" for me to tell you that and yet you seem pretty damn uninterested in guys seeing as though you're dating Larxene!" I stare incredulously at the boy, oh shit. Oh shit, what've I done, he doesn't know that I never like Larxene! Or that we're not going out, or that I've barely even hugged her in the last few weeks!

"Wait, Rox, I guess I have a little explaining to d-" I'm cut off by a now increasingly angrier shout,  
>"A little explaining!? Axel, you have a lot of explaining and it better be quick before I throw you out of my house!"<br>"Okay, okay. Calm down Rox, first, I never really liked Larxene, we mostly started going out to get her folks off her back about never having a boyfriend, secondly I've liked you since we were kids. Thirdly, Larx and I broke it off this morning, Dem didn't know that I didn't really care, I mean yeah I was sort of down at first, because I'm the one her mum's going to call and yell at me-" I get cut off by a pair of lips pressing against my own, I look down at Roxas, a smile gracing his lips, how the hell is this kid able to go from pissed to perfectly serene so damn quickly?  
>"Did you really mean that? All of it?" he asks as I smile back down at him, this kid is way too cute to be mad at,<br>"Every single word Rox." I reply, watching as he blushes and looks up at me from under thick dark lashes, man this boy is going to be the death of me, he smiles a coy smile and replies,  
>"So, you're single and I'm single and we like eachother…" he trails off near the end of the sentence and I can't help but place another kiss on those soft pink lips, I wrap my arms around Roxas' waist and just as he reaches up a large chiming sound resounds through the house, who the hell would be ringing the damn doorbell at this time of night? We pull away just as Roxas begins to make his way down the stairs to answer the door.<p>

I hear Roxas unlock the door and then there's just silence, who the hell is at the door? Just as I go to leave Roxas' room I hear a large crashing sound and sprint down the hallway and the stairs .  
>"Roxas!?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I am terribly, terribly sorry that this chapter has taken so long. A lot of stuff has happened since March and I haven't really felt much up to writing. PM me if your curious or just want to know if not then the next chapter will hopefully be up soon, part of it is already complete :)_

__**Yours unfaithfully, Marly xo**


End file.
